doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gabriela Gómez
México |estado = Activa }} thumb Gabriela Gómez es una actriz y directora de doblaje y traductora mexicana, más conocida por ser la voz de Susan Mayer en Esposas Desesperadas. Es la voz regular de Cate Blanchett. Filmografía Películas Cate Blanchett * Galadriel en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) * Lady Marion Locksley en Robin Hood (2010) * Irina Spalko en Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) * Daisy Fuller en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) versión * Lena Brandt en Intriga en Berlín (2006) * Katharine Hepburn en El aviador (2004) * Galadriel en El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) * Galadriel en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) * Galadriel en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) Vera Farmiga *Lorraine Warren en El conjuro (2013) *Colleen Goodwin en Source Code (2011) Kathryn Hahn ' *Karen en Locura en el paraíso (2012) *Milly Campbell en Sólo un sueño (2008) 'Violante Placido ' *Nadya en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) *Maria Pomorska en Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) 'Charlize Theron ' *Ravenna en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Stella Bridger en La estafa maestra (2003) 'Toni Collette *Jane Bewster en Noche de miedo (2011) (trailer) * Diane Palmieri en Shaft (2000) Carla Gugino * Sally Jupiter / Silk Specter en Watchmen: Los Vigilantes (2009) * Julia Castello en Ojos de serpiente (1998) original Natasha Henstridge ''' *Eve en Especies III (2004) *Cynthia Tudeski-Ozeransky en Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) '''Otros *Voces adicionales en S.O.S. Familia en apuros (2012) *Pamela Head (Gillian Anderson) en Johnny English Recargado (2011) *Rose Narracott (Emily Watson) en Caballo de guerra (2011) *Megan (Jennifer Irwin) en Amigos con derechos (2011) * Pat Loud (Diane Lane) en Cinema Verite (2011) * Betty Anne Waters (Hilary Swank) en Conviction (2010) * Jeanne-Baptiste (Danai Gurira) en Almas condenadas (2010) * Mattie Ross adulta (Elizabeth Marvel) en Temple de acero (2010) * Voces adicionales en The Fighter (2010) * La Condesa de piedra en El libro de los maestros (2009) * Kara Bingham en Amor sin escalas (Amy Morton) (2009) *Controladora aérea en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) *Pam (Gillian Vigman) en Hermanastros (2008) * Claire (Amber Valletta) en Premoniciones (2007) * Sheila Broadman (Kirsten Alter) en Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) * Sybil (Michelle Arthur) en Número 23: La revelación (2007) * Judy Santorelli (Leila Johnson) en Nuestra Pandilla 3 (2007) *Andrea Wilson (Rebecca Staab) en Puerto seguro (2007) * Maggie Madsen (Rachael Taylor) en Transformers (2007) * Claire Francis (Amber Valletta) en Premoniciones (2007) * Kathy Adamson (Jennifer Connelly) en Secretos íntimos (2006) * Gwen Cromwell (Judith Hoag) en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) * Dra. Alex Sabian (Maria Bello) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) Redoblaje * Allison Kerry (Dina Meyer) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005) TV * Arcángel Gabriel (Tilda Swinton) en Constantine (2005) * Marie (Sharon Small) en Querido Frankie (2004) * Franky (Angelina Jolie) en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) Paramount * Judy Arnolds (Famke Janssen) en Un loco funeral (2004) * Danica Talos (Parker Posey) en Blade Trinity (2004) (Redoblaje) * Amber D'Alessio (Julia Chantrey) en Chicas pesadas (2004) * Sra. George (Amy Poehler) en Chicas pesadas (2004) * Stacey (Carmen Electra) en Starsky y Hutch (2004) * Kate Ericson (Frances O'Connor) en Rescate en el tiempo (2003) * Mia (Heike Makatsch) en Realmente amor (2003) * Sylvie (Amy Robbins) en Mátame suavemente (2002) * Meredith McRaney (Tammy Isbell) en La ubicación (2003) *Culpable por asociación - Voces adicionales (2002) * Claudia Rettner en Terror en el metro (2002) * Sarah Trevanny (Lena Headey) en El amigo americano (2002) * Laure/Lily (Rebecca Romijn) en Mujer fatal (2002) (2da versión) * Bunny (Celia Weston) en Las locuras de Igby (2002) * Alex (Monica Bellucci) en Irreversible (2002) * Simone (Rachel Roberts) en S1m0ne (2002) * Dakota Parker (Emily Mortimer) en Fórmula 51 (2001) * Sharon Golban (Olivia Williams) en El cuerpo (2001) * Annette Mulcahy (Jill Hennessy) en Red de corrupción (2001) (Redoblaje) * Agnes Richter (Catrin Striebeck) en Un papá para Navidad (2001) * Michele Baker en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Katinka Ingabogovinanana (Milla Jovovich) en Zoolander (2001) * Bernadine Mello (Wendy Crewson) en Piedad (2000) * Angela "Angie" Green (Annabeth Gish) en Doble riesgo (1999) * Dra. Molly Warmflash (Serena Scott Thomas) en 007: El mundo no basta (1999) * Lauren / Sylvia (Natascha McElhone) en The Truman Show (1998) * Janice Tyson (Tamara Taylor) en El loco superdotado (1998) (Redoblaje) * Lana Turner (Brenda Bakke) en Los Ángeles al desnudo (1997) * Vanessa Kensington (Elizabeth Hurley) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997)(Redoblaje) * Carrie Newton (Janet Gunn) en The Quest (1996) versión * Capitan Sinclair (Marg Helgenberger) en Bad Boys (1995) (Redoblaje) * Lucy Trager (Gwyneth Paltrow) en Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) * Tanya Kirbuk (Helen Mirren) en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) Redoblaje Series de TV Natasha Henstridge * Agente Renee Locklear en CSI: Miami * Cassie McBain en Las espías *'Malcolm' **Aida (temporadas 1-5) **Lois (temporadas 6-7) **Gretchen (temporadas 4-5) **Voces adicionales (temporadas 1-4) * Susan Mayer (Teri Hatcher) en Esposas desesperadas * 7 de 9 (Jeri Ryan.) en Star Trek: Voyager * Shannon Beiste (Dot Jones) en Glee * Tess Mercer (Cassidy Freeman) en Smallville * Esther Robinson (Catherine Bailey) en El Misterio de Anubis * Raina Troy en Shark * Caitlin "Kate" Todd en NCIS: Criminología naval * Laura Cross en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Fiscal / Carol en Los socios de la ley * Finn y Brywick en El mundo perdido * Laura Roslin en Battlestar Galactica * Diane Haisley en La Agencia * Ebony / Anna / Jennipher / Dionne / Victoria / Nikeysha / Krista en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Alison en La peor bruja * Voces diversas en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Corrine Mackey en El Escudo * Dahlia malloy en Los Riches * Terry / Briana Holden en Close to Home * Kelly en Off Centre * Laura Ames en Conmovedora maldad * Diane en Lost * Subcomandante T´Pol ( Jolene Blalock ) en Viaje a las estrellas: Enterprise * Ghandia en Survivor: Tailandia * Tina Wesson en Survivor: All Stars * Georgia Bevans en Instant Star (doblaje mexicano) * Tamara ( Michelle Hurd ) en La esposa ejemplar (2009) * Erin Sena (Marianne Hagan) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 3, Cap 11) * Sra. Radsen (Diane Cossa) / Carol Porter (Laura Marie Duncan) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 3, cap 16) * Janis Donovan (Cynthia Nixon) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 9, Cap 1) * Kelly Sun (Kelly Hu) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 10, Cap 10) * Hannah (Kelley Jackson Garcia) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 12 Cap 22) (2011) *Voces adicionales en CSI: New York *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Documentales *Abogada Vicki en Mann V. Ford *Madre de Eli en Diagnóstico Bipolar *Narrador (Josh Duhamel) en Planeta oceáno Telenovelas brasileñas [[Sílvia Buarque|'Sílvia Buarque']] *Maria Elis en América *Mary Allegretti en Amazonia *Bere (Berenice) en India, una historia de amor Mila Moreira *Stela Sanches en CuChiCheos *Miriam Lambert en El astro Otros papeles ' * Violeta en Isaura la Esclava (Daniela Duarte) * Leila en Señora del destino (Maria Luísa Mendonça) * Esposa de André en Páginas de la vida * Tamires en Siete pecados (Wanda Grandi) * Yvonne Ferreira en El sabor de la pasión (Ada Chaseliov) * Victoria en Uga-Uga (Silvia Pfeifer) * Ester en El profeta (Vera Zimmerman) * Norma Gusmão en Belleza pura (Carolina Ferraz) * Wanda Brandão en Insensato corazón (Natália do Vale) Anime * Julia Silverstain en Blood+ * Agatha en Pokémon (temp. 8) * Ritsuko Akagi en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) (Redoblaje) * Bellemere en One Piece * Ishizu Ishtar en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Exorcista en Inuyasha (eps. 85-86) * Rook en Robotech (Remastizado) * Maestra Lorencis/Spectra en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon Series animadas * 'Los Simpson ** Edna Krabappel (desde 16ª temporada) ** Mama de Nelson (desde 16ª temporada) ** Lurleen Lumpkin (2ª voz) ** Elena Alegría (desde 20ª temporada) ** Brandine Spuckler (desde 21ª temporada) ** Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (desde 23ª temporada) ** Voces Adicionales (desde 16ª temporada) * Naomi en El principito (serie animada) * Loretta Brown (4ª-9ª temporada) en Padre de familia * Joyce Kinney (9ª temporada) en Padre de familia * Lois (de Malcolm) en Padre de familia * Francine Smith en American Dad! * Tormentosa (Kaley Cuoco) (1ª voz) en Loonatics * Deborah "Debbie" DuPree en Laboratorio Submarino 2021 * Voces adicionales en Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Cheyenne en Spiderman: La Nueva Serie Animada (un capítulo) * Carmelita Aves/Buitrila en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera * Martha Connors / Jean DeWolf (1 cap.) en El Espectacular Hombre Araña * Directora Folsom en Fillmore * Miriam / Nancy Gomez (2ª voz) en Los reyes de la colina * Srta. Jabalina en Mi Compañero de Clase es un Mono * Lola en ¡Oye Arnold! * Voces diversas en Futurama Películas animadas Dawnn Lewis *LaBárbara Conrad en Futurama: la gran película de Bender *LaBárbara Conrad en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde Otros * Velma en Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen * Sophie en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Gali Nuva en Bionicle: La mascara de la luz * Loulotte en Mi niñera es un desastre * Bessy en La granja * Ugga en Los Croods * Reina Tara en El reino secreto * Voces diversas en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp Películas de anime * Madre de Nobita en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio Dirección de doblaje *La estafa maestra *Chicas pesadas *El embajador del miedo *La prueba perfecta *La guerra de los mundos *Todo sucede en Elizabethtown *Cuatro hermanos *Despistados *El sol de cada mañana *Æon Flux *Querido Dios *La mujer de mis pesadillas *Vaya par de idiotas *Recoil Traducción *Death Note *Imparable *¡Qué Onda! *Ramona and Beezus *Hunted *Strike Back *Familia moderna 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Estudios Candiani - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Intersound S.A. *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SPG Studios Inc. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores